As a plated steel sheet excellent in corrosion resistance, a hot-dip Zn alloy-plated steel sheet having a base steel sheet with a surface coated with a hot-dip Zn alloy plating layer including Al and Mg is known. The composition of the plating layer of a hot-dip Zn alloy-plated steel sheet includes, for example, 4.0 to 15.0% by mass of Al, 1.0 to 4.0% by mass of Mg, 0.002 to 0.1% by mass of Ti, 0.001 to 0.045% by mass of B, and the balance of Zn and unavoidable impurities. The hot-dip Zn alloy-plated steel sheet includes a plating layer of mixed metal structure of [primary crystal Al] and [single phase Zn] in a matrix of [Al/Zn/Zn2Mg ternary eutectic structure], having sufficient corrosion resistance and surface appearance as an industrial product.
The hot-dip Zn alloy-plated steel sheet described above can be continuously produced by the following steps. First, a base steel sheet (steel strip) is passed through a furnace, dipped in a hot-dip Zn alloy plating bath, and then passed through, for example, a gas wiping apparatus, such that the amount of the molten metal adhered to the surface of the base steel sheet is adjusted to a specified amount. Subsequently, the steel strip with the specified amount of molten metal adhered thereto is passed through an air jet cooler and a mist cooling zone, so that the molten metal is cooled to form a hot-dip Zn alloy plating layer. Further, the steel strip with the hot-dip Zn alloy plating layer is passed through a water quenching zone, so as to come in contact with cooling water. A hot-dip Zn alloy-plated steel sheet is thus obtained.
The hot-dip Zn alloy-plated steel sheet thus produced, however, allows the surface of the plating layer to be blackened over time in some cases. Since the progress of blackening of a hot-dip Zn alloy-plated steel sheet spoils the appearance with a dark gray color without metallic luster, a method for suppressing the blackening has been needed.
As a method for preventing the blackening, adjusting the temperature of the surface of a plating layer in the water quenching zone has been proposed (e.g. refer to PTL 1). In the invention described in PTL 1, the temperature of the surface of a plating layer is adjusted at lower than 105° C. when to be contacted with cooling water in the water quenching zone so that blackening of the surface of a plating layer is prevented. Alternatively, instead of the temperature control of the surface of a plating layer at lower than 105° C., readily oxidizable elements (rare earth elements, Y, Zr or Si) are added into a plating bath and the temperature of the surface of a plating layer is adjusted at 105 to 300° C. so that blackening of the surface of the plating layer is prevented.